


We're in Public

by sweetayako15



Series: BokuAka Week- 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Bokuto just wants kisses, Fluff, Hand Kisses, Kisses, Library, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetayako15/pseuds/sweetayako15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto just wants a kiss, but Akaashi isn't big on PDA. One-shot. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're in Public

**Author's Note:**

> So just like the rest of my life, I waited till the last minute to write this. I just wanted fluff, so here ya go!

“Hey, Akaashi…”

“Akaaaashiii…”

“Akaashi.”

“Keiji.”

_1 second… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…_

“Come on, Akaashi! I know you can hear me.”

Narrow green eyes finally glance over to enlarged amber, giving them the attention that they crave. No one seems to have notice them yet, so it would be best to take care of this before the talkative half of the pair gets them thrown out of the Library.

“What is it?”

“Can I kiss you?”

An itching twitch scurries up Akaashi’s face from his lip to his eye. There was nothing wrong with Bokuto’s question, really. They had been dating for nearly a year now, and had kissed each other many times. He was used to Bokuto kissing him suddenly, from small pecks to rough battles of tongue and teeth. Their private intimate moments of just them. But it was the always the ones where his demanding ex-captain actually a _sked_ for permission that threw Akaashi for a loop.

“Well?”

“Bokuto, we’re in a library.”

Golden eyes blinked once, then twice, before Bokuto’s head when unhinged at his neck.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

A quiet cough travels to Akaashi’s ears, making him look over his shoulder. There are a few people at tables nearby, a few more looking through the aisles of books, and one older man helping a supposed student check out a book at the main counter. No one is watching them.

“It has to do with the fact that we are in public,” the younger finally explains.

“Aaaannnnd?” Bokuto stretches himself over the table.

A small sigh, with even smaller annoyance, leaves Akaashi’s mouth. The other was not one to pick up on social boundaries, but he still never seemed to remember them even when Akaashi explained them.

“And it’s inappropriate.”

Receiving no retort, Akaashi goes back to his book. His eyes scan the foreign words easily, taking notes in his notebook and marking certain words he didn’t particularly understand. Line by line, Akaashi’s eyes and brain began to feel the pull of tiredness. English was difficult, but it would be necessary to know.

Really, it had only been about 15 minutes when Akaashi register a shuffling sound. Glancing at his partner, Akaashi was met with a wall of books. Surrounding his boyfriend, several text books were standing at attention as his sliver and white tips stuck up from above them.

“What is this?”

“I can’t hear you,” a muffled tone came from behind the books, all standing up with their pages spread open before the younger.

“I said-“

“Sorry, I don’t understand ‘boyfriend-that-thinks-kissing-is-inappropriate’.”

Something tweaked in Akaashi’s face- he could feel it under the layers of annoyance and slight insult shifting through his brain. To think Bokuto would go into his… mood at something so small.

“I didn’t say that,” Akaashi tried to reason, a tired puff of air escaping his calming body.

“Yes you did,” Bokuto argued, not looking over the books.

“I meant it was inappropriate to do such things in public.”

“But everyone else does it…”

“Bokuto…”

Silence.

“Bokuto.”

Nothing.

“…Bokuto…”

Akaashi took a calming breath, feeling his emotions begin to slip.

“…Koutarou,” he calls, almost as a whisper.

_1 second… 2… 3…_

“That’s not fair, Keiji,” a low whine breaks through the barrier.

Akaashi feels his lips rising into a smile.

“But you love it…”

Slowly, white goes to silver then black, followed by the amber colour that Akaashi has become so familiar with.  Bokuto is pouting, but well on his way out of his mood. Akaashi lays one of the books closed, giving him an opening to his boyfriend.

“You love it when I call you by your first name,” Akaashi pushes.

“Yeah, but I love kissing you more,” Bokuto’s pout deepening.

“But if I always called you by your name, would you love it the same?”

Bokuto’s eyes shine curiously, not understanding. Akaashi smiles even more, leaning in closer to Bokuto.

“Sometimes, too much of a good thing is a bad thing,” Akaashi reasons.

“But you’re never a bad thing,” Bokuto begins to smile in understanding. “I could never get tired of you.”

Akaashi lets out a low chuckle. “Maybe you need to show me what you mean,” he challenges, eyes glinting something sinful. He bites back a laugh at the blush on Bokuto’s face.

“A-Akaashi! We’re in public!”

A loud “shhh” assaults their ears, causing their moment to end. Figuring that they have spent enough time in the library, they begin to pack up. However, as Akaashi goes to grab one of the text books, Bokuto catches his hand. Lifting it up, the sunset dancing in his eyes, the older of the two kisses the soft flesh. Akaashi’s cheeks begin to turn rosy, but before he can say a single sound, Bokuto cuts him off with a solid look

“I’ll never grow tired of you- ever.”


End file.
